Promise me
by bluupanda
Summary: Amu is new at school and she needs a lot of tutoring. Her teacher suggests that she should be tutored by Utau. But Utau seems very nervous with the fact that Amu is going over her house everyday. Is she hiding something or perhaps someone?


Oh my gosh! My first fanfic story! I am so scared! But before I start I would like to give thanks to XAmuikuto or Nikkie for giving me inspiration with her awesome stories! Oh yeah please dont insult me in the comments but I would love to here how I can improve! Don't be too harsh on me because I'm only in the seventh grade and my stories might not be as great as yours! I tried really hard on this so I hope I get at least 5 comments! * I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! If I did I would've juiced up the ending a bit!XD!*

Amu's POV

"Oi! Hinamori! Hurry up and get up already!"

Ow what the hell was that! Did that dog just through a pillow at me? I cracked open my eyes and glared at him as if I wanted to kill him! " KUKAI SOUMA WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST THROW A PILLOW AT ME?" Hell yeah I was mad!

" C-calm down Hinamori it's just a little pillow it's not supposed to hurt!" Kukai explained rubbing the back of his head.

" I know tht but why at 5:30 IN THE MORNING!" I seriously dont understand Kukai one bit!

" Amu and Kukai stop fighting! It's the first day of high school for all of us and we dont wanna spoil it right? So come on downstairs I made pancakes!" Wow Utau sure is amazing with everything!

" OOOOOOOOO PANCAKES! UMMM...AMU HAVE FUN PACKING BYE!" UGH HE SLACKED OFF AGAIN! What a damn retard. I guess it's a good thing since he's a ... boy and I don't want him to look through my...panties. I packed almost my entire closet but left out the rain boot and other oufits my mom bought me. Who wants to wear things that are full of bunnies and flowers, it's so embarrassing! I changed from my pj's to gray skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top with a gray leather mini-jacket, and a pair of pink converse.

As I walked down the stairs I was greeted by a ", CONGRATULATIONS AMU!" I smiled as everyone came to hug me.

"Amu darling to you have to go that far to go a high-school! I think you stay home and eneter the high-school here!" My dad commented

SLAP! " How dare you say that to our grown daughter! You're her father you should give her hope and lots of luck!" Wow I didn't know my mom had that kind of temper inside of her!

" Sorry to bug you Mr and Mrs Hinamori but our plane leaves in half in hour!" Utau said sounding concerned.

" Oh no! Bye sweety and keep those grades high and make sure to-"

" Give me a kiss!" Ami! Oh god! Suddenly I felt a body jump on me as I fell back. I opened my eyes to see my sister's lips all over my face. "Ami please get off I'm gonna be late!" I said lifting her off of me.

" Alright but bring me back lots of souvineirs!" Ami said and planted another kiss on my cheek.

" Come on Hinamori let's go!"

" Fine I'm coming!" I yelled back and hugging my parents for the last time. As I sat in the car I saw my family wave back at me. I felt tears coming down from my eyes as I waved back. "I'm gonna miss them!" I whispered to myself.

Normal POV

" Amu! Hurry up the plane is about to leave!" Utau yelled.

" Whatever I have so much stuff! Why can't Kukai help out I am a girl you know!"

" Stop whining pig!" Kukai teased running faster.

" DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PIG! OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT SOUMA!" Amu screamed picking up her pace.

" Run Kukai she's gonna get you , you know!" Utua pointed out.

" Holy shit! I didn't know that she'll get that mad!" Kukai ran faster until they reached the plane.

" Good job Kukai you managed to speed up Amu!" Utau said giving Kukai a hard pat on the back.", All you have to do now is survive her beating you up!"

" Kukai get over here you retard!" Amu yelled as she ran towards the plane.

" Please enter the plane we are about to take off. _ DING DONG!"_

" Finally! Holy god I thought I was gonna die right there!" Kukai then ran into the plane and picked out the front seats. Amu walked into the plane but was stopped by one of the employees. " Um excuse me but you're kinda in my way."

" I know but I can't stop staring at you," He said seductively.

" Hehe-heh well I'm not so sure! You know that I'm only 14 right?" Amu said taking a deep gulp.

" Well age doesn't matter right sweet heart," He continued walking forward.

" Oh well ummm you look way older than me and age does count!" Amu said backing up.

" Well, well, well, what do we have here? Our little Amu is growing up! But we just got here!" Utau teased.

" Shutup and tell this guy to move! I'm gonna be raped I swear!"

" Umm excuse me but the plane is about to take off so can you two ladies sit please and you mister come with me!" A lady said pulling the dude's ears.

_DING DONG! The next stop will be in 2 hours in Osaka. Thank you._

**Finally it's time for a new life...**

XD! I thought that was pretty good! Please review if you want a cookie! I thought that there was a lot of dialogues so I will improve on that and please give my advices I don't care how mean it is! ( Actually don't be too rough cause remember I'm 12!)


End file.
